pokemon mayhem
by MinecraftianKing414
Summary: what happens when the girls vist ash, but what happens to misty when she get's some 'special' berries that will make her grow and take ash with her 'special charms? do not own.
1. Chapter 1

Part one: Reunion chaos!

It's a beautiful day in Pallet Town, and Ash is on his way home after a long but fruitful adventure throughout the world. The bond with his Pokémon has never been stronger, and through his travels he's gain new friends and new rivals to over come. But all that was all behind him, all he wanted to do right now was to go home and enjoy some of his mother's cooking.

Just as his mother's house comes into view Ash hears a familiar voice from behind. "There you are Ash!"

Both the hairs on Ash's neck and along his all time favorite Pokémon Pikachu's back stood on end. Ash had been dreading this moment. Oh well, lets get this over with.

Turning around, Ash came face to face with Misty, she wore a red short sleeve blazer with a yellow stripe cutting along the center from the left shoulder to the waist and pair of navy blue shorts, her hair was laid down which came as a surprise to Ash as he never knew how long her hair really was, which came down to her shoulders. Her Pokémon Togetic hovered about looking just as annoyed as Misty.

"Oh hi Misty," Ash muttered through gritting teeth.

Pikachu let loose with one of his usual greeting, then bloat from Ash's shoulder as Misty reached out and snatched Ash by his collar.

"Don't hi me," she snapped and began to shake Ash back and forth. "You still owe me for a new bike that you destroyed."

"What!?" Ash snapped back. "Oh come on Misty that was like what three, four years ago. Can't you simply let it go already?"

Misty let go of Ash's shirt and crossed her arms before her breasts, a smirk on her face. "Nope, so pay up."

Ash released a heavy sigh and reached into his pokegear and pulled out a credit card and handed it over to Misty. "Here, you can use this to get a new bike," he paused to snatch it back before Misty could take hold of it and added, "but only that, understand. Its taken me a long time to earn all this money."

Misty took the card, holding it close to her face as though she were about to kiss. Togetic danced about the air around her head, cheering with glee, leaving Ash and Pikachu with confused or blank expression.

Misty shook her head about her, erasing her dumb witted expression. "Well all I can say is its about time!" With that she turned around and saw a pair of ladies walking up the hill.

"Hello Ash," they called as they reached to the top of the hill.

"May, Dawn!" Ash called back waving his arms with Pikachu mimicking him cheering playfully. "You're here!"

The women ran the last few feet up the hill, their impressive plump breasts bouncing under their shirts. "That's May and Dawn?" Misty said clearly taken back by their appearance. "What happen to them?"

"What do you mean," May muttered as they finally reached them, "all ladies start growing breasts."

Dawn suppressed a slight giggle, which caused her bosom to bounce some more. "Well others later than most."

Misty blushed and held her hands close to her own small breasts. Though she had only started to blossom a few weeks ago her breasts were clearly nothing compared to May's and Dawn's. Thinking quickly, Misty snatch Togetic and muttered, "Well I need to go, I'll see you later Ash." With that she ran off.

"Uh okay," Ash called off the ever distancing cloud of dust that was Misty. "I hope to see you later at my house for the reunion."

Misty didn't stop running until Ash and the others were clear out of sight, yet the idea of Dawn and May having breasts bigger than her, still clung to her mind. "I just can't believe it," she whispered, "they were almost as bad as my sisters, and the way Ash was paying more attention to them instead…" she paused as tears formed along the rims of her eyes, "…me."

Sensing her depress mood, Togetic flew beside Misty and used charm, which quickly brighten her up and help to clear away the tears. "Oh thank you Togetic, I'll always have you to cheer me up." She held her Pokémon close and smiled at her soft touch. "Okay no more feeling sorry for myself, and beside, I have a new bike to get."

Misty made her way to the Bike Pro shop in Cerulean City, though there was awfully large buzz about the city which made getting inside next to impossible.

"Just what's going on here?" she asked someone who happened to bumped into her.

"There's a new shop in town that sells a special fruit that suppose to be able to increase a Pokémon's natural beauty."

"Really?" Misty said. "I wonder if I could use that in enhance Togetic. Say where might I find…" she paused as she realized the man was gone and saw the huge crowd of people down the road. "Oh never mind."

It took a few minutes for Misty to reach the front of the line, a wide spread of fruit of different shapes and sizes laid out before her. Each of them gave off their own unique smell that was just simply mouth watering.

"Oh these took wonderful," she proclaimed as she reached for her wallet, "how much?"

The sells clerk, a rather thin male with blue hair and rather shifty look in his eyes answered quickly with, "There about five thousand zenny."

Misty's arms stop in mid-motion with the wallet dangling about her twitching fingers, jaw askew, eyes bulging out and skin gone completely white. "FIVE…THOUSAND…ZENNY!?"

The shifty man released a giggle. "Afraid so, so if you don't have the money little girlie you mind moving along, I have other paying customers."

I really do want these, but I don't nearly have enough money… she then snapped her fingers as an idea came to mind. "Do you by any chance accept credit cards?"

At that moment a Meowth popped up from behind the table and snapped in a high pitch voice, "Yeah sure hand it over twerp!"

Before Misty could make heads or tails of what was going on the blue hair man pounced on the meowth grunting and grumbling something better left unrepeated. He then stood back, sweat dripping from his forehead, chuckling light, the same shifty smile on his face. "Oh yes of course we take credit card," he said then brought up a small card reader, "merely swipe your card and it's all your."

Misty leaned down, but before she could swipe the card, Togetic got in the way screaming.

"Now Togetic don't worry, I'll pay Ash back as soon I get home, he'll never know about it."

Togetic was still against the idea, yet could do nothing to stop Misty as she swiped the card along the slot. There high pitch ping noise as the payment went through. The clerk then went behind a thick curtain and returned a moment later holding a large box.

"Here you are, a whole year worth of our special Boom fruit," he said as he dropped the box resulting in a loud thud, "I guarantee you that your Pokémon will love them."

Oh whole years worth, no wonder it cost so much. Misty reach for the case surprised by how heavy it was. As it stood, she should have gotten the bike first. She had gone no more than a few feet when she heard a loud voice off to the right.

"I don't believe it! I've been cheated!"

Uh?

"What the heck is this?" someone else cried out.

What?

"Someone call Officer Jenny!"

The noise was a bit too much for her, and ended up loosing her grip on the case. As it hit the ground, the box fell apart revealing only three small bags of fruit, and a number of bricks.

"Oh I don't believe this!" Misty snapped. Turning back to the vender she was even shocked to see that it was gone and a number of Pokémon trainers were standing before an officer Jenny who was trying to keep them calm.

"Ugh, that had to be James from Team Rocket!" Slapping herself in the face, Misty released a low groaned, "how could have been easily doped like that and by Team Rocket of all things, the talking meowth should have been a dead give away." She then shrieked her skin going pale with eyes darting from side to side, "and what about Ash's money. He's going to kill me when he finds out."

Something caught her attention as she picked up the same scent of the fruit. Deciding there was nothing she could do about it other than let Officer Jenny deal with Team Rocket in the slim hope of getting her money back, Misty bent down to look over some the bags. Reaching in, she picked out a small red one and hand it over to Togetic.

"Here you go cutie."

However, Togetic refused to accept the fruit; she even went as far as to toss it away.

"Hey, I know that I was cheated by Team Rocket, but we might as well see if these help increase your beauty."

Yet Togetic would not take it as she turned away.

"Ah come on Togetic, there probably nothing wrong with these berries, I mean Team Rocket is evil but they never stoop to poisoning Pokémon, watch I'll try one for myself." With that Misty popped a small blue berry into her mouth.

The moment she swallowed the berry, Misty felt a wonderful sensation running down her spin. She felt warm all over, her skin crawled and tingled started at her shoulders, along her arms to her fingers tips. She moan softly and closed her eyes as the pleasure became too much to bear.

Togetic backed away from Misty, a look of fright forming on her face.

"Oh don't fret Togetic," Misty muttered, "I just didn't know it would be this sweet."

Standing up, Misty felt a little dizzy, her breast bouncing a little and for some reason the hems of her shirt looked a bit higher along her waist and her sleeves felt somewhat tight along her arms.

"That's weird," she muttered she pulled on her clothes to stretch them back into shape, yet found that nothing helped. "Oh well, I guess what with everything else that's happened to me today, some shrunken clothes shouldn't really bother me."

With that she gathered up the three bags and headed home. Now all she had to do was explain what happen to all of Ash's money.

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST THE MONEY?!"

Misty winced at the sound of his voice as he shouted. She knew something like this would happen, but it wouldn't be right to try and keep this secret. He would find out after all sooner or later. And she figured it would seem better if it came from a friend rather than a total stranger.

"I'm really sorry Ash," Misty said in a calm voice, though at this very moment she felt truly terrified…and tingling for some reason. "And please try to understand that I will get your money back, I've already spoken with Officer Jenny and she's already looking into the matter. Beside you know how Team Rocket is; they're bound to slip up somewhere."

Ash's face was bright red, teeth grinding against each other, eyes narrow, and steam seemed to rise from his ear. Yet he did not say one word, all he did was turn and stomp off down the hall.

"Smooth move Misty," May muttered.

"Yeah," Dawn added with a chuckle in her voice, "but what can you expect from a simple minded airhead?"

Both May and Dawn laughed which caused their breasts to jiggle. Misty couldn't feel more depressed right now even if Ash had decided to beat her. This is even worse than when I'm with my sisters.

As the two ladies left to follow Ash, Misty made her way to the living room. Togetic hovered about the couch watching TV, which displayed a special from Professor Oak giving another one of his lectures on the nature of Pokémon. Sitting down, Misty eyed the bag of fruit and recalled the sweet, almost bliss sensation that ran through her body after taking one. And with the mood she felt right now; she could use something to cheer her up.

Taking hold of the bag Misty took out three small berries and popped them passed her lips. As she gulped them down one at a time to enjoy the joy, the warm sensation return though this time with a vengeance, she fell off the couch, clutching her waist, sweat covered her skin, pain ripped through her body as though she felt her arms and legs being stretched. Her breath came in short gasp as the top of her shirt became tighter. Finally the warm sensation came to an end, but her clothes felt painfully tight. Standing up, Misty swayed back and forward, as though her balance was way off, looking down, a confused expression formed on her face as she couldn't see past her breasts. Lifting her arms, she felt her sleeves tugging her skin. The hems of her pants rode up her calves. Her breathing still ached and with some difficultly reached under her shirt and unclipped her bra. The moment the straps open, her breasts bounced and popped forth causing the hem of her shirt to rise up.

As she held up her bra and rubbed her free hand against her breasts she appeared even more confused. "What happen to all my clothes? They've all shrunk."

Looking about her, Misty noticed that everything appeared smaller. As she turned about, she came upon a full length mirror and gasped at what she saw. There she stood, about seven inches taller than normal; her breasts had also grown possibly a full cup size.

"Oh my goodness, no matter all my clothes felt so small. But how could this have happened to me?" She gave it some major thought and after awhile all she could come up with is that had some weird growth spurt. Still admiring herself in the mirror, Misty wondered if she was tall as May and Dawn.

As if on cue, both ladies enter the living room.

"We'll be back later Ash," May muttered down the hall.

"Yeah," that was Dawn, "we just need to pick up our bikinis."

They paused as they came across Misty, and as they glanced down at her, she noticed they didn't appear as tall as they had this morning.

"What are you looking at shortie?" May sneered.

It took Misty a few minutes to stop staring, but she couldn't shake the feeling that they looked shorter somehow. She couldn't ponder it further as Dawn stepped up to her, eyeing Misty's breasts.

"And what gives stuffing your shirt," she said poking her breasts, "are you trying to get Ash to notice you."

"Hey leave me alone will you?" Misty snapped slapping Dawn's hand way. With that she snatched up her bag of fruit and left Ash's house…little did she know, she left the other two behind.

A few hours later, Misty arrived at her hotel room. Her sisters had decided to come by for a visit and when Misty heard that Ash was coming home, she jumped at the chance to join them. She was still a little stumped by her sudden growth. Wondering how much taller she was, she grabbed a measuring tape and stood before the wall.

"Togetic," she said, "would you be a dear and find out how tall I am?"

Togetic took hold of the tape and floated down from the top of her head all the way down to her feet. When she reached the ground, the little Pokémon brought it before Misty to see.

"Oh my," Misty muttered in with a shocked expression, "I've grown a whole five inches." Finally realizing that her clothes were tighter along her arms and legs, she moved on to sister's closet and tried on some of their clothes. They were a bit baggy around the waist, but the rest fit perfectly. The only thing that didn't fit was their bras which brought a smile to her face. "Wow," she said with a laugh, "who would have thought I grow breasts bigger than my sisters."

After a few minutes of admiring her new busty body Misty felt a rumbling sensation in her stomach and went over to the fridge, yet sadly after opening it up, she discovered there was nothing to eat but some dried out plumes.

With her face scrunched up Misty slammed the door and marched back into the living room. "Ugh," she muttered plopping on the couch, "couldn't they have left me a few sandwiches or something." Something squishy pressed against her thigh and leaning over she saw that it was the bag of fruit. Picking it up, she eyed the juicy berries, her stomach growling that much harder. "I don't know," she muttered, "the last time I ate some my body ached all over," Her stomached growled even louder, and she grunted in pain, "but it's better than nothing." With that, she dropped a small hand few from the bag and plopped them passed her lip. She sat back; eyes closed waiting for the pain to come.

And yet, nothing happening.

"Maybe my body's…use to…" she trailed off as she felt flushed, sweat quickly covered her face, clothes began to stretch and pull against her skin. She sought to move, but her limbs would not listen as though she were a part of the couch. She found it hard to breathe after awhile and shifting her view down, her eyes widen as she watched her breasts swell and grow. There was pinging and clicking noise, which turned out to be her buttons popping off one after another showing off a good view of her cleavage her shoes began to pinch her toes and the lacings snapped. The sleeves road up her arms and the seams started to rip. A pleasing sensation formed as her breasts brushed up against her clothes and moan softly as she grew taller and taller. Her pants spilt open as her knees bumped against the table, causing it to lean over a little before finally toppling on its side.

After a few more heart pounding minutes, Misty's growth slowed down, she was still breathing heard, forcing her breasts to widen the gap in her shirt. Sweat dripped from her chin. Lean back, something bumped up against the back of her head, glancing over her shoulder she saw that it was picture frame. But that's impossible, she thought, when I sat down that was a few inches above me…

Standing up, she noticed that everything looking smaller, even Togetic, but it wasn't that everything had shrunk, it was her. She had grown. Rushing into the bath room, Misty gazed into the mirror only to gasp at the sight that stared back at her. She had grown a full foot in height making her somewhere over six feet in height, and breasts, they easily looked twice as big as her sisters.

"How could this have happen?" Misty said stroking her now shoulder length hair. "I mean I know that growth spurts can happen unexpected, but…" she paused as something absolutely stupid dawn on to her. She had been feeling so sorry for herself by the way May and Dawn had been treating her that she never thought to think about the berries. Going back the living room, eyeing the bag, it was about half empty but realizing that just a few hand full had done this to her, it was more than enough.

Looking over that the clock, she wondered if she would have enough time to pick up a few things before Ash's party.

A few hours later May and Dawn, sporting their new full body bikini faulting their newly developed breasts stroll down the hallway laughing and giggling and laughing.

"Can you really believe Misty trying to stuff her bra like that?" May muttered in a child like voice.

"Yeah," Dawn replied, "what was she thinking? Ash would never go for a short wall flower like her when he can have twin beauties like—" her statement was cut short as Torchic and Piplup came running by, sounding a little scared.

"Geeze," May said in a low voice, "what do you suppose scared them?"

Yet Dawn wasn't paying her any attention, her gaze was rooted forward, eyes wide in fright and jaw slightly dropped. Confused, May turned forward only to stop mid step, expression matching Dawn, for standing at the end of the hall way was Misty, she wore a two piece bikini which showed off a good view of her cleavage, only now she stood over six feet tall and her were breasts were huge nearly a double d-cup. As Misty walked down the hall, she easily pushed them out of her glancing down a little while passing by, smiling all the while.

As Misty left the hall way she giggled at how shocked May and Dawn looked. Making sure the coast was clear, she popped a berry into her mouth, and enjoyed the wonderful sensation of her body slowly growing. There was nothing standing between her and Ash now.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Part two: Riverpark Madness

Misty laid back along the back porch of Ash's home, taking in the sun; her large DD-breasts riding high on her chest, pressing hard against her bikini top. She moaned with pleaser at the sensation of them rubbing against her flesh. They seem to be pressing a little bit harder than she first recalled, in fact her whole bikini suit felt a little tight, though she felt so good that she did care. Only a few hours ago, Misty had—through a serious blunder on her part— acquire a case of special fruit that was suppose to make Pokémon more beautiful. Shortly after paying an arm and leg for them, Misty discovered that she had been cheated by Team Rocket and only ended up with three small bags. She would have thrown the bags away, but decide not to.

And a good thing she didn't.

For whatever reason, the fruit caused her to grow several inches in height, and nearly a full cup size larger than her bratty sisters.

The look on May's and Dawn's face as she stroll past them a little while ago was worth being ripped off, she thought with a hint of laughter causing her DD-breasts to bounce. Oh if only Team Rocket knew what they had.

"Uh…Misty?"

Misty opened her eye to see Ash standing in front of her; he was eyeing her with a confused expression. Releasing a pent up breathe of hot air. "Yes Ash?"

"I was wondering if we could talk."

"Here to berate me about losing your money," she said in a harsh tone, "I told you I'll be able to get it back once Officer Jenny tracks down Team Rocket."

"Oh it's not that," he stammered, "I was just wondering if you like to come with me to this new water park they opened up."

"Really?" she said with a hint of joy. "Why sure, I love to."

With that, Misty stood to her feet, rising higher and higher above Ash.

"Oh my," she whispered.

"Misty?" Ash asked backing up, "Have you grown recently?"

Misty couldn't help but giggle a little. "You might say that. Now come on, let's go." Leaning down slightly showing off a vast amount of her cleavage in front of Ash's face, Misty took him by the arm and easily dragged him off.

May and Dawn stood in the shadows of the door way, overlooking the whole scene. Dawn appeared speechless, her face slightly red as they walked out of sight.

May however was far from that.

"I don't believe that bimbo! How could she just stroll in here and steal Ash from me!"

"I just wonder how she could have gotten so big and tall," Dawn muttered, "I mean she had to be over six feet tall, and if I didn't know better she grow a little bit taller while standing in front of Ash."

May rolled her eyes, staring at Dawn with an annoyed expression. "Oh come on Dawn, its plain as day as to what's she up to."

Dawn matched May's expression. "Alright Miss-know-it-all, if it's so clear, then why don't you explain it to me."

"She's wearing plat form shoes to make herself look taller."

"And her breasts?"

"Fakes."

Dawn looked a little doubtful. "Are you sure? Cause they looked pretty real to me. And besides, she wasn't even wearing plat form shoes when she left with Ash."

May released a heavy sigh, "Well Misty must have been standing on a higher level of the porch than Ash."

"Are you sure?"

"Oh you're hopeless," May snapped and stormed off, as she headed for the door, she eyed two small bags of fruit. Could these be the same bags that Misty wasted all of Ash's money for? Not wanting to let them go to waste and know that Misty didn't deserve them and assuming that she could use then to drive a wedge between her and Ash by bring it up every chance she got, May snatched the bags and made a swift exit.

It took Ash and Misty a little bit longer to reach the water park. Ash's poor Charizard—who agreed to come back for a visit—was tired out by the time they landed, and nearly collapse. He growled angrily at Misty, who easily towered the dragon Pokémon by a solid foot.

"I think Charizard could use some more training," Ash said, "I've never seen him so haggard."

"I'll say," Misty muttered fiddling with her bikini top, "I thought for sure he was going to fall out of the sky,"

Ash turned to gaze up at her, his confused expression returned. "Uh Misty," he said coughing a few times, "that's like the umpteenth time you adjusted your clothes. Do you want to go somewhere and get you bigger one?"

Bigger one? Misty thought glancing down at her breasts watching them swell and heave with each breathe. They did look bigger, and at the same time everything around her, even Charizard appeared smaller. And she loved every moment of it. "Oh don't be silly," she said finally slapping Ash across the back with enough force to lay him flat. "Oops…sorry. Now come on and let's try some rides."

As they raced across the field, leaving Charizard to rest, Dawn slipped out from behind a nearby bush. Her eyes were narrow and looked very angry. Though she never admit in public, she had a huge crush on Ash, and when her body began to blossom she thought it was the perfect chance to win him over, and here was Misty moving in on her man.

"I'll show here."

While keeping a fair distance, she watch as Misty applied a good deal of sun block lotion, noticing how much of she was rubbing along her breasts. Show off, she thought hating how much bigger they were compared to her. Just how am I going to compete with that? Glancing over her shoulder she spied a bottle label, 'Extra Tanning Cream' and a warning that stated: DO NOT MIX WITH SUN BLOCK, WILL CAUSE SKIN BURN. With a wicked smile snatch it up, an evil plan forming in the back of her mind. Standing in the shadows she waited until Misty left and then crept up her locker and switched the two bottles. Let's see how hot you look after you're aching from massive skin burn

While Dawn was hatching her mad scheme to ruin Misty's date with Ash, the two of them were busy enjoy a pleasant trip down the Tunnel of Love. Misty chuckled every so often at the rotating images of a number of cute and lovable Pokémon, though had to wonder why they included Lickitung. Ash sat close to her, a little too close in fact seeing how, she took up all of the boat. As it stood, the effect of her last hand few of fruit was still running through its course and had grown several inches. Even while sitting down Ash only came up to her chin. Can't wait to see how much shorter he is to me when I stand up, she thought with a chuckle.

Ash was feeling a little awkward. Here he was with this beautiful, tall and to his surprise sexy lady and all he could think of was how big her breasts were. To his wonder he noticed that every so often her breasts seem to swell. I don't get it though, he thought eyeing them, I don't remember them being that— His train of thought was broken when suddenly the boat began to shift and then without warning it turned over knocking them both into the water. Ash splashed around a few times as he floated about where to his shock, Misty was merely standing up, her feet firmly planted on the ground. "Misty are you okay?"

If anything Misty wasn't okay, though she was able to stand up in the water, it was her fault for the boat tipping over. Just before all the craziness happen, Misty went through a sudden growth spurt, shooting up several inches, and as it happen, her feet not only pressed up against the bottom of the boat but clear through it. After which Misty tried to pry her feet free and only led to turn the whole boat on its side.

"I'm really sorry," Misty said helping him out and followed. As they stood before each other, Misty had to glance down a little. "Oh my," she whispered. She had to solid foot taller that Ash now making her seven feet tall. Her breasts had grown as well stretching out her bikini top.

"It's okay Misty," Ash stammered gazing up at her, "you think they…you think they make these boat strong so they don't break so easy."

Misty blushed. She knew he was staring at her breasts and though the growth still felt weird she loved it too much. "Why don't we go and ride one of those water slides? That might be fun."

After Ash and Misty dried off and explained what happened with the ride, they went off to wait in line for the Wave Crasher, a high power tub ride. It was a rather long line and Misty was getting a little hungry. Why didn't I eat anything before getting in line? She groaned as her stomach growled, demanding to be fed. It was then that she realized that she still had the bag of fruit on her. She knew that they were causing her to grow, but she was starving. With that she opened up her pack, reached in and grabbed a few berries.

"Say Misty," Ash muttered, "look at this."

Misty popped the first few buttons in her mouth and glanced down at Ash. "What that cutie?"

"It looks like they have to measure you to see what kind of wave board to give you."

"Really?" she asked with a pleasing moan as she felt the growth taking effect, the burning sensation running down her body, causing her nipples to stand out against her top.

"Misty!" Ash cried, "What's gotten into you, everyone is staring at you!"

As she glanced about—looking down a little—and sure enough everyone in line had either turned around or were glancing over their shoulders to see what the noise was about. Most of the guys were slack jaws or bug eyes while all of the ladies were looking a bit annoyed or a little demoralize while glancing down at their own breasts. She couldn't help but blush though she was enjoying the attention.

"Next," the park attended muttered, a faint creak in his voice.

Ash was first to stand up to the measuring chart. He stood a five and half feet tall. "Okay kid you're getting a medium size board." After getting the board, Ash dove the for the tube cheering all the way down.

Then it was Misty's turn. As she stood beside the chart, she could feel herself growing once more, and she smile boldly as the man called out the number. "Let's see, 7 feet 4 inches…no wait 7 feet 6 inches…uh 7 feet 8 inches…"

"Oh just give her an extra large board and move it!" someone shouted.

Misty cheerful mood began to sour as more of the people started shouting, and quickly took the board handed to her and pushed off down the tube. The ride was awesome, with many twist and turns. Several times Misty noticed that the tube got narrow at some points to increase the flow of water, she smile at the sensation of the water running along her body mixed in with her growth. After awhile she could feel something bumping against the heel of her feet, she had grown larger than the board. Oh well, she thought, what harm could there possible… Her train of thought were cut short as she came to an abrupt stop. Looking around she was shocked to see that she was caught one of the narrow sections. "Oh my goodness," she stammered. Planting her hands on the sides, Misty tried to push herself free, but the rushing water, made it impossible.

With a worried expression of her face, Misty looked about. She was stuck in the middle of fifty foot water slid and she could still feel herself growing.

"Uh…uh…help…someone," she stammered then cried out in a loud voice, "I need help here!"

It took nearly a half hour and ended up disconnection several plate of the water slide in order to free Misty from the tube. As she stood among the people gathering about her, her face was bright red. Never before had she been so embarrassed and for the first time since she began to grow she felt truly ashamed by her massive form and to her best effort slumped down to hide just how tall she was.

"Misty!"

Opening tear filled eyes; Misty looked up to see Ash standing over her. "Misty," he said in a clam voice, "I heard what happened and raced on over," he paused so as to wrap a large beach towel around her, though had some difficulty getting the side together. "I was really worried about you. Are you okay?"

At first Misty had no answer for him; she merely just glanced up at wishing that she was back to normal. All off that changed when she got back to her feet, rising higher and higher, towering over Ash, her breasts blocking him from view. While she was trapped in the tube, Misty had grown a total of 12 inches making her over eight feet tall, her breasts had swollen to a massive E-cup scale, and ached to no end as they stretched out her top to the breaking point—a miracle it was still one piece.

"No, I don't think I'm okay Ash."

Elsewhere…

May bit her lower lip as she placed the filled water balloon into her custom bra. The bra itself was something of a trick bra as it was design to make her breasts larger than they really were. After several attempts of trial and error, she finally got them strapped in.

"Okay," she muttered holding it up, "here goes nothing."

With that she slipped the bra on fighting the urge to laugh as the cold sensation pressed against her skin. Goosebumps formed along her shoulders and ran down her arms as she clipped the straps together in the back, and twisted from side to as to get a feel for the bra. Looking in the mirror, she smile at how the bra gave her a full cup size. "This should even the playing field with Misty," she said with an evil grin. Sitting down, doing her best to keep her fake boobs from slouching, May slip a pair of twelve inch high red hills. The pointed ends pinched her toes and it was a struggle to get the back of her feet in, but if these beauties gave her the leg up on Misty then it would be well worth it. Strutting about the living room, twisting her hips from side to side and cocking her shoulders every so often, there by causing her phony breasts slap against each other.

"Oh look at me," she muttered cheerfully as she caught her reflection in the mirror. "Ash is going to flip when he…" her train of thought was cut short as her ankles sway from side to side. She waved her arms about fighting to maintain her balance, but with the added weight of the water balloons slashing around it was no good. And before she new, it May fell toward the ground. The resulting impact caused the balloons to explode drenching her entire head in ice cold water.

"Damn it!" May snapped standing up, shaking the water from her face. She had just about got her footing, when all of sudden stumbled once more after hearing a cracking sound. Looking down, she saw that the steam of her left shoe had snapped. "Oh brother," she cried out again and began to hop about the living room as she pried off her shoes. "I must have spent a thousand zenny on these, and now look at them!" Feeling sorry for herself, May slumped down on the couch, arms folded about her chest, yet in doing so caused what little water left in her bra to squirt her in the face. "Can this day get any worse?"

Getting up, May began looking for a towel to dry herself off, and as it happen, she came across the small bag of fruit she took from Misty. Her stomach growled begging for food. She had spent so much money on her new outfit that she had nothing left to buy lunch. "Well I'm not about to let these go to waste." As May opened the bag, she took in the sweet overpowering scent coming off the fruit and her mouth nearly began to water. Reaching in, she grabbed a small hand few and popped them in her mouth.

After a few bits she was starting to feel a little better, the rich fruity juices flowed down her throat, causing her to tingle all over, but as she reached in for another hand full, her stomach began to ach all over, it spread up her chest and throughout her arms and legs. Standing up, she felt a sudden pain in her head, looking around it looked as though things were moving away from her, but that was impossible, it had to be the pain. Taking a few steps May's whole began to ach once more followed with her clothes. "All that water must have shrunken the dress," she muttered. She took a few more steps but stopped as her head began to throb as something started pinching her forehead. Unable to take the pain running wild through her body, May's eyes closed tightly and fell about the ground. The last thing she heard was a faint ripping noise.

The end of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part three: Colossal Rivalry

"So you mean to say that fruit you bought caused you to grow like this?"

"Yep."

Ash released a soft whistle. Only a few hours ago, Misty stood little over six feet tall and now she was eight feet. It was nearly impossible to see her face past her enlarged breasts.

As Ash leaned back against the outside of the ladies locker room, Misty was inside changing. Her last growth spurt leaving her 8' 7" with breasts nearly twice as big had not done wonders for her bikini. Her massive breasts were pressing hard against her top and found it hard to breathe. After fumbling with the clips she finally gave up, took a deep breath causing her breasts to push out even farther from her chest. As they swelled larger and larger, she couldn't help but moan a little, until the straps snapped and fell about her feet.

"Oh that's a relief," she muttered kneading the sides of her breasts. She still had trouble grasping the fact that she had grown so much in such a short time. "Ash looks like a little child next to me," a smile formed on her face as she eyed the bag of fruit that was the cause of her increased size, "and to think I still have half a bag left." As she rubbed her fingers along her skin, Misty noticed how rough it felt. "I better put some sun cream on," leaning down, Misty reached into her locker and pulled out the bottle and quickly rubbed a thin layer along her exposed skin fighting the erg to moan while stroking her cleavage.

Hearing the faint sounds from within the locker room, Ash leaned toward the open door. "Misty, are you alright?"

Ash jumped back in surprise, nearly falling flat on his butt as Misty appeared in the door way.

Due to her considerable height increase, Misty was forced to squat down to squeeze through the door, and even then it was a tight fit. "I wish you would stop asking me that," she said straightening out to her full height. At eight feet tall, she towered over Ash and everyone else for that matter, and she simply loved it. "I might have felt a little put off by my sudden growth, but I can get use to it. Now come on, let's go get some sun."

Little did Misty know that Dawn had secretly switched her sun block lotion with a bottle of extra tanning cream and already as Misty strolled proudly out in the mid-day sun her skin was already beginning to burn.

By the time they reached the beach, Misty's skin had turned a slight tan yet she did not take notice it as she was enjoying all the attention everyone was giving her. None of them came up shoulder, and she loved how they were all staring at her breasts. She gave a huge crowd a thrill show as she leaned down to set the blanket down, thereby showing off her vast cleavage.

"Uh Misty," Ash muttered next to her, finally able to look her in the eye now that she was sitting down, "are you sure you want to be showing off like that, I mean everyone is staring."

Misty laid down along the ground, bringing her hands behind her back therefore thrusting out her breasts. "Let them stare, I don't mind."

After a few hours Misty's skin was now light brown, and yet still did not take notice of it. All she could think about it was how sexy she looked. There was no way May and Dawn was going to steal Ash away from her now. And all it took was some special growth fruit. The thought of fruit caused Misty to open her eyes. If Ash thinks I'm sexy now, then what might he think when I'm even bigger? With she reached for the bag, taking out about five berries.

"Misty!" Ash snapped, "Wait a minute! Are those the same berries you said made you grow in first place?"

Misty paused as she brought her hand above her head to look over at Ash, "Yeah so?"

"Well don't you think it might not be such a good idea to take any more?"

"Oh Ash don't be wussie," she snapped, "beside you have no idea how good this feels." With that she dropped the bit size berries down her mouth. As the wonderful and blissful sensation come over laid back, propping her upper torso up by her elbows, smiled as her bikini top stretched, nipping standing out, getting longer and thicker. She released a high pitch glee when they suddenly burst through the fabric. Her legs grew in length with her heels gliding along the sand knocking over a number of beach chairs and forcing people to get out of the way. At nine feet tall, her shoulder straps gave way revealing a thin line of cream skin that had not burned like the rest of her; again she paid no attention to it as her growth was too thrilling. Upon reaching eleven feet, her breasts had balloon to the size of beach balls, casting Ash in their shadow, and the lower half of her straps broke, revealing another similar thin line of flesh that had not been burned. As she stretched out to thirteen feet, it looked as though not only she growing in height, but muscle mass as well, even with body in a relax state, there were signs of her arms and legs swelling in trim firm muscles. As a result of her swelling muscle mass, the remaining straps across her back finally snapped revealing more of her expanding bosom, the only thing that kept her top from falling was her thumb size nipples. Her growth began to slow as she stretched out to fifth teen feet and as she sat up, removed the now useless bikini top, a v-shape outline of creamy white flesh stood out where her bikini once covered. As the sensation passed, Misty began sat up straight admiring her newly developed muscles, slowly flexing her biceps. They looked close to twenty inches and felt just as hard, then gazed down upon all the small people and laughed pleasing pressing her hands against her waist and thrusting out her perky cream white breasts.

It was at that point as she felt the painful itch of her dark red burned skin along her side. Stunned and irritated by this sudden turn of events, she stood to her massively full height, her enlarged breasts remaining firm and high on her chest made it impossible for anyone to see her face. Though her skin was red and burning, her cheeks blush that much brighter from the humiliation of what she just did and how she acted. Quickly Misty brought her hands up to cover up her colossal EE-cup breasts, and even that was difficult and ran off, her feet shacking the very ground with each step.

Hidden among the crowd

Dawn was completely speechless, heck her mouth had dropped all the way to the floor. She had figured that Misty had gone through some kind of growth spurt, but what she had just witness with her own eyes, was absolutely fantastic. There was watching from a fair distance, smiling all the while as Misty's skin was turning redder and redder after using her extra tanning cream she slipped into her locker, not once noticing that she had to scrunch down to her knees not to mention exit sideways in order to get out of the women's locker room, and then without warning Misty started to grow, and not by a little, but majorly grow, she had gone from eight feet to a shocking fifth teen tall buff amazon. Her breasts alone were just as massive. She could have used those monsters as pillows.

How could she have done it? she thought. /iCould it have been the cream?/i With that thought in mind, she smeared some of it along the sides of her face, only to quickly watch it off as her skin began to burn leaving her only with a pair bright red blemishes on her cheeks.

"Oh that's great," she muttered as she gazed into the mirror. "Now I look like pikachu."

Her attention was then drawn to sounds coming from outside. "Say did you see that babe?"

"Oh yeah, was she smoking or what?"

"And the way she just grew like that was unbelievable."

"How about those muscles? She looked like she could Machoke a fair arm wrestling match."

"That is if he could even reach that giant babe."

"What about her boobs, I don't think there's anyone out there with ones bigger than her."

Laughter soon followed afterwards before someone said, "Man I wouldn't resting in between that cleavage."

"Man you're crazy."

"Yeah, that amazon could crush you flatter than a pie."

"Yeah but I die happy."

More laughter continued before fading in the distance.

Dawn's shoulder slumped down as she gazed back into at her reflection. Only yesterday they would have been talking about her. A year after leaving home to join Ash on his quest to become a Pokémon master, her body finally began to blossom in a major way. She grew several inches in height until finally reach six and half feet tall, and her once flat chest and develop an attractive C-cup. At the time she had thought Ash would be all her's until May came along. Though she was not taller than her she made up for it in breasts size what with being a D-cup. Now all of that was over. There was no way either of them would be able to compete against Misty now that she was a giantess.

With nothing else better to do, Dawn applied some make-up to cover up her red spots and then went on to give the bad news to May.

Back at Ash's house

May head was still throbbing from whatever hit her, and her clothes felt painfully tight along her upper torso and about her waist, but at least her fall was a soft one. Opening her eyes, she found herself in the bed room.

How did I get in here?

Pressing her hands against the floor, May pushed herself up only to fall back down as she felt a great amount of weight hanging from her chest. Gazing down she was shocked to see what looked like the largest breasts she had ever seen. "Oh my God!" she snapped pushing off once more making it to her knees, causing her hefty bosom to bounce, they pressed up against her dress almost to the breaking point and with every breathe she took, there were faint ripping sounds as the stitches gave way.

"What happen to my breasts," she muttered standing up, "how did they get so—" she stopped in midsentence as she felt another painful sensation in the back her head. "Now what!" she snapped looking over her shoulder, only to find herself staring at the ceiling, a ceiling that was supposed to be eight feet high.

"Oh my goodness," she whispered sitting down along the floor, her large feet knocking over a number of furniture, "I…I…I'm huge! Oh could this have happen to me?"

Glancing about herself, May caught sight of the bag of fruit and recalled how tall and busty Misty looked after getting ripped off for these same bags. "Could this fruit at really…well that there's only one way to find out." Opening it up, she took about three pieces and dropped down her mouth. A moment later, she felt an enchanting sensation running through her body. Tilting her head back, she moaned deeply, soon followed with another sensation of something stretching. Her breathe came in short gasps and looking down she could see that her breasts where growing, she was shocked at first, but soon began to enjoy the sensation that came with it. "Oh wow, this is wonderful, I got to have more." With that she reached in the bag and pulled out another five berries and plumped them down her throat. The moment she did her eyes opened wide with shock at the sudden rush of energy running through her body, and with it the speed of her growth increased. She went from ten feet to twelve and shout up to fourteen a few second later, by that point however, her body was being scrunched within the walls of the room. She shifted her position so that her back was now pressing against the wall and her knees where nearly up to the ceiling.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," May grunted.

Fear gripped her at first at the thought of being crunched, but then felt a new sensation come over her, gazing down at her body she could see muscle quickly growing along with the rest of her body. Bringing her arms up, she smiled at the sight of her biceps and she wasn't even flexing. Looking past her arms she could see her thighs and calves bulging to similar size. "Now this is more like it." With that, she pushed off against the walls and ceiling. They gave now resisted as they quickly cracked and tore apart allowing her to sit up better, her legs now crashing throw the kitchen and her head thrusting up into the second story bedroom. Her body was still growing, but the sensation had settled, her head once again raising toward the ceiling, and she moaned as the floor in front of her began to bend upward as her breasts were pressing up against it. Arching her back, the floor suddenly exploded exposing her massive bosom. Her growth finally came to a stop, her head gently pressing up against the ceiling, her breasts resting upon the remains of the bed. Bring her arms up through the floor; she flexed her biceps marveling at how huge they were. They had to be over thirty inches.

As the sensation passed, she looked about the remains of Ash's house and felt a little sorry. "Oh man, Ash is going to be so upset about this," her feeling of doubt and worry quickly passed as she looked down at herself and smiled at how much she had grown. "Then again there's not much of chance he can do anything about it. And wait till Misty sees me. That bimbo is in for a bigsurprise."

A few minutes ago, just outside Ash's house

That's odd, Dawn thought as she walked up the path to Ash's house, Was there some kind of earthquake?

Dawn was still feeling down about how she had lost her chance to ever win Ash was over and done. So she barely took notice of the house rattling, and merely took it as a small earthquake.

"What I'm going to tell May about Misty's sudden growth."

As Dawn reached the front porch the house shakes again and she can hear crashing, thrashing and cracking sounds coming from within. She rushed for the door, yet it would not open an inch. "Hey is there anyone hurt in there?" she cried pounding on the door. "The door's stuck."

From somewhere inside the house she could hear a loud voice. "Dawn?"

"Oh my goodness," Dawn gasped, "May are you okay?"

"Yes," May replied and Dawn could have sworn she heard what sounded like laughter. "Here let me get the door."

Dawn was little confused as to what was going on inside, she could only hear some scuffling sounds and then without warning, cracks began to form around the door, and before Dawn could even fathom a cause, a set of large fingers tore through the wall, and slowly grasped the door, crushing it as a result.

"Oops," came May's voice from within, "guess I still don't know my own strength."

"Strength?" Dawn muttered, and started stepping back as she heard more creaking and cracking noise, this time coming from the roof. She had just made it to the front yard in time to see May's head busting through.

"Oh my goodness," she stammered, "May look at you, you've…you've got to be twelve feet tall!"

May glanced down at herself through the hole in the ceiling, smiled brightly then turned her attention down at Dawn. "I hate to break this to you Dawn, but I'm only kneeling. If you think I'm big now, just wait." With that she lowered her back into the house.

As before, Dawn was clueless as to what May was referring to, only that what had ever happen to Misty happened to May as well. The house began to rumble again and Dawn could see the whole roof start to bend upward then suddenly explode revealing May's upper torso, yet she was huge, far bigger than Misty in every way. As she rose to her full height, May flared out her back, and thrust out her chest taking a deep breath which made breasts appear even bigger than they already were. Relaxing for a moment, May then began flexing her biceps smiling at how large they swelled.

"I say I'm close to twenty feet wouldn't you?" May said leaning over to gaze past her breasts to address Dawn.

Dawn took more steps back, jaw hitting the floor once again. She felt like she could faint at any moment…a part of wish that this was all nothing more than a bad dream, at least that way if she were to pass out, when she woke everything would be back to normal, yet despite her misgiving, she knew this was real.

"How…did…this…happen?" she stammered.

May knelt down again, crushing the front of Ash's house like it cardboard. She then held out a small bag in between her fingers.

Dawn gasped. "That's one of the bags of fruit Misty bought!"

"Oh yeah," May replied with a smile. "I had about a hand few of these berries and then…" she paused as she stood back to her full new height planting her fist against her hips flexing each of her muscles and thrusting out her breasts once again, "…well you can see the result."

"Then this explains what happened to Misty."

May's smile faded as she glared down at Dawn, arching an eyebrow. "What about Misty?" she demanded in a harsh tone.

The look upon May's face gripped Dawn in a state of fear, and started backing away again.

"Answer me!" May shouted then brought her foot crashing down on what was left of Ash's house.

"I saw Misty growing to fifth teen feet tall while she and Ash were at the beach."

May's angry expression deepen as she thought of Misty and Ash together. "How dare that tramp think she could move on my man? Well I'll show her," she paused as she eyed the bad of fruit, "and I think I'll keep this with me," then gently stuffed it in between her cleavage. "I could easily see myself growing several more feet." With that she strolled off, her feet leaving deep holes in the ground.

"Hey wait," Dawn snapped running off to catch up with her, "are you sure you want to keep eating those berries? I mean what about side effects?"

"You have to be kidding." May paused in her stride, looked about and spotted a large boulder. It looked big enough that even a muscle Machamp would have trouble lifting it, yet May merely bent down and easily plucked it from the ground, held it in between her hands and started squeezing it until the rock cracked and crumbled to smaller pieces. "If the side effects of these berries are growing huge and super buff, then I say more the merrier. I offer you some Dawn but then I wouldn't have any left for myself." Without another word, May went off to find Misty and get back she felt was rightfully hers.

Outdoor Poke center near the River Park

Ash made his way down a narrow path that led alongside the poke-center. Normally, you'd only see Pokémon being treated here, but Ash noticed that there were a number of teenage girls were gathering about, most of them stood over six feet tall with average breasts size, but there were also a few who were well ever seven feet with large breasts placing a great of strain on their tops.

Confused by the sudden events consider Misty's wild growth, Ash was not paying attention where he was going and bumped into something soft and at first mistook it for a Chansey, but as he stood back, Ash was shocked to see it was rather busty, eight foot tall Nurse Joy.

"Oh wow," Ash muttered looking up her. "Not you too."

Nurse Joy was dressed in a tight revealing make shift bra and skirt made out of bed sheets that showed a good view of her cleavage. What Ash had bumped into was in fact her butt while she was kneeling down to looking over a medical chart.

"Oh hello Ash," she said, "and yes, I'm afraid so. When I first learned that the berries were the cause, I brought them in to be studied and hope to find some kind of cure. But one of my Chanseys mistakenly slipped some in with my lunch, and…" she a paused to look down at herself, "you can see what happened next. It's not even isolated to this area. We've gotten reports of girls growing all over the world, even in the Unova region."

"Are you kidding?" Ash asked, "I have some friends out there and I hope they're okay."

"I'm sure they are," Nurse Joy muttered, her voice shaking a bit. "So far there appear to be no ill side effects. The main symptoms are an increased of height and breasts size, that is until…" she trailed off eyes close, moaning softly.

"Until what?" Ash muttered.

Nurse Joy didn't reply as her body began to rise up before Ash's eyes. She shoots up to nine feet and then ten a few seconds later. There was a pause in her growth, yet before Ash could ask if she was okay, Nurse Joy's body began to throb mainly along her arms and legs. She then began to grow, though growing muscle mass. She grew another few inches all the while her muscles growing firm and trim. Upon reaching eleven feet tall her upper torso flared out and with add stress brought about by her increasing breasts caused her bra to finally snap at which point Nurse Joy released a long pleasant sigh.

Her growth slowed by this point and after taking a few deep breaths, a wide smile on her face, glanced back down at Ash looking a bit confused at first as to why he looked so small. "As you can see…after reaching a level of height the body average muscle mass increase, most likely to keep the body stable. One of the alarming side effects is that it effect the sexually centers of the mind, making the berries very addictive."

"Is there anything that can be done to undo it?" Ash asked.

Nurse Joy didn't seem to hear him as she was too busy fondling her breasts.

"But I don't want it to stop!"

Turning around, Ash was shocked to see Misty towering over him. At fifth teen tall, her body looked far more massive than Nurse Joy. In her left hand was a large wooden box, and Ash could only think of one thing. It had to be load with more of those berries.

Fearing what she might be thinking of, Ash tried to reason with her. "Misty wait, you can't do this. I mean look at you, aren't you big enough?"

"Please I don't think I could ever be big enough."

With that she plucked out a small bag of fruit, brought it up to her face and was about to eat swallow it whole when a shadow formed over head. Turning around, she was shocked to see May, though what shocked her the most was that she was taller and bustier than she was.

"Hello shrimp," May said smiling madly flexing her biceps. "I'm here to take what belongs to me, and pound you into ground."

End of Part 3


End file.
